medievalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordWeirdo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Greatbow page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:23, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Polls Can I edit the polls on the main page? Utkar22 06:47, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :I made those articles because the best way of expanding a wiki is to create pages, even if you cannot fill in the pages. When new users come, they would normally fill pages already created instead of creating a new article (mostly they don't know how to) :Utkar22 10:41, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Admin Rights Lord, could you make That way I will be able to word with the code of the wiki. Cheers, Utkar22 10:41, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :The wiki is new in terms of pages. As you said, this wiki has been lying around inactive. On my wikis, I make pages, add the stub template on it, and some other user finds it, and adds the contents. This is the best way of growing a wiki. Also, the medieval period ends near the year 1750 (starts at 8th century), so Shakespeare very well comes under the period. :Utkar22 05:31, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Rights gained Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I gained rights on the History Wiki and as we were typing about that in Community Central Chat... I will add your wiki to the main page of the wiki as during Friday-Sunday I will be changing things around. A'las, '''P'oor ' A'kamichi [[User talk:Akamichi|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Akamichi|'B'ᶫᵒᵍ]] 15:06, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RE RE: Rights gained Alright dude, I'm just going to make you a moderator on the History wiki either way though as I start to prepare the wiki as I already have started with a background. A'las, '''P'oor ' A'kamichi [[User talk:Akamichi|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Akamichi|'B'ᶫᵒᵍ]] 15:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, I was wondering if you had any ways of communication such as skype, steam. (don't worry about skype calls or anything as I don't do those sorts of things) Thanks. A'las, '''P'oor ' A'kamichi [[User talk:Akamichi|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Akamichi|'B'ᶫᵒᵍ]] 05:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC)